powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanical Intuition
The power to have an innate understanding of mechanics with little or no study. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called * Mechanical Aptitude * Technological Aptitude Capabilities The user can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in their mind. Many users are able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". Applications *Computer Interaction *Computer Operation Intuition *Craft Improvisation *Enhanced Artisan *Enhanced Crafting *Enhanced Inventing *Hacking Intuition *Mech Piloting Intuition *Robotics Intuition *Trapping Intuition *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *Instantly know how a device works and how to operate it. *Instinctively comprehend how to build devices. Associations *Enhanced Intelligence to know how spare parts can be functional if put together. *Intuitive Aptitude *Omnifabrication *Survival Intuition *Techno-Empathy *Technology Manipulation **Mechanical Constructs **Technological Constructs Limitations *Not enhanced intelligence: the user simply knows, or "feels," how to build devices. *User is limited to whatever materials they have at their disposal. *Could get overboard with some materials *Some users may only be able to understand how devices work, and not how to actually build them. Known Users Comics Movies Gallery Kevin Levin.jpg|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) is skilled at mechanics, able to invent alien weaponry and rebuild entire cars. Guts' Maintance (Berserk).jpg|Without any previous knowledge, Guts (Berserk) possesses an acute understanding of his Cannon Arm's inner workings, routinely keeping it in check with his daily maintance. Bulma DB.png|Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball Series) has such skill with mechanics that many experts and scientists are unable to understand the machines she creates. Forge_(Earth-616)_002.jpg|Forge (Marvel Comics) possesses the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy"and instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range. Mechanical Aptitude by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.JPG|With his incredible intelligence, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) designed most of his own equipment and weapons, most notably his Web-Shooters and Spider-Tracers. Advanced Scientific Prowess By Iron Man.jpeg|Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) is always years ahead of the top inventors in his field. File:Madison_Jeffries_(Earth-616)_from_All-New_X-Men_Vol_1_40.jpg|Madison Jeffries/Box (Marvel Comics) File:Chase_Stein_(Earth-616)_Runaways_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg|Chase Stein (Marvel Comics) Iron-man-2-tony-stark.jpg|Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Link Bow.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) often understands how advanced technological devices work, no matter how foreign they may seem to him. River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity') is well-known as a child prodigy with extensive mechanical knowledge, among other talents. Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog), a mechanical prodigy. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Wave-SonicFreeRiders.png|Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Rotor the Walrus 3D 1.png|Rotor the Walrus (Sonic SatAM/Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Donatello 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Willow Rosenberg.jpg|In addition to her magical powers, Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has enough knowledge of computers and robotics to repair and reprogram humanoid robots. Antonio Samurai.jpg|Antonio Garcia (Power Rangers Samurai) has sufficient knowledge of mechanics to repair Zords and reverse-engineer the Samurai Rangers' technology to create his own Morpher. Tech E Coyote.jpg|Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) File:Ash_Williams_(Evil_Dead).jpg|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) is incredible inventor, able to create fully functional cybernetic hand from a metal gauntlet and gunpowder from referencing its elemental makeup in a chemistry book. Skyler Adams.png|Skylar Adams (Alphas) is a Quantitative Aptitudinal capable to intuitively invent devices years ahead of their time. OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Sokka Avatar.png|Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) has an almost natural aptitude for mechanics and technology. Edd.png|Edd (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) can invent some useful devices from junk, despite being a kid. Kelly (Misfits) designs.png|Kelly (Misfits) displayed this at a advanced level, as shown being able to create rocket designs. Ratchet R&C.jpg|Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank), like all other Lombaxes, is a natural with gadgets and technology, even building his own spaceship from scratch. KaollaIntro.jpg|Kaolla Su (Love Hina) is a mechanical prodigy. Bentley Sly.jpg|Bently (Sly Cooper) is extremely skilled with technology, upgrading his wheelchair with various weapons and gadgets. Chief Machinist.png|Because of Sir Raleigh's evil and mad machines, he was able to build a storm machine and an entire artificial island to loot ships of their valuables. Arpeggio1.png|Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) studies led him to the works of the Italian Renaissance masters, whose notes and machinery designs served as a spring board for the sinister young genius. Eventually, he constructed a large blimp, which served as his home and base of operations. Penelope Sly 4.png|Penelope (Sly Cooper) has multiple fields in technology, including piloting, using remote-controlled devices, and machinery. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) is highly skilled in creating powerful machines. Tinker Talent Fairies.jpg|Tinker fairies (Disney Fairies), possess a natural mechanical intuition. Torbjörn.png|Torbjörn (Overwatch) is a master mechanic and inventor. Gtbo25.jpg|Mechanicles (Aladdin TV series) Taotie1.jpg|Taotie (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Franky (One Piece) engineer.gif|Franky (One Piece) is an outstanding engineer with vast knowledge of machinery. Gadget Hackwrench profile.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) Dean-Winchester.gif|An accomplished mechanic, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) maintains his Impala in top condition once rebuilding the vehicle entirely from being severely disfigured and has maintained an intimate knowledge of automobiles and engines since childhood. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Intuition Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers